The present invention relates to a basket, particularly but not exclusively for life-saving use at sea, which can be used from a boat or a helicopter, and more generally to a handling equipment basket for use in a marine medium.
Most of the existing baskets are made from wires soldered together to give a mesh structure equipped with two gripping handles joined by their central section by means of a non-detectable connecting component provided with a hoisting eye. These non-flexible, non-collapsible baskets often cause excessive obstruction, which restricts their handling and storage. In addition, being metallic, they need constant maintenance to limit the intense corrosion to which they are subjected. They are furthermore very heavy and can undergo permanent deformation under the action of load and shock. Finally, they are made in one piece, and their repair requires renewal operations which cannot easily be carried out.